


Bob Bryar ruined Christmas for unmentioned reasons

by Merkey666



Series: High School Au [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9047333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merkey666/pseuds/Merkey666
Summary: A secret santa that doesn't go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rough draft that will definitely get rewritten and fixed up in the New Year. It was a rush job. Set after the end of my high school au which is still going on btw I haven't ditched it. enjoy

If the wind was any consolation as to the behavior and mood of the class, which it most certainly was, then the students were bound to be in an awful mood. Because it was fucking awful out there. The temperature outside was nearly as cold as the insults in the classroom. 

“I can’t believe Bob Bryar ruined Christmas,” Lindsey groaned, rubbing her hands together, trying to create an ounce of warmth. 

“Oh yeah?” Meagan retaliated. “I’m pretty sure Christmas got ruined by this god awful weather. I can literally feel my snot freeze. Any one’s drink too hot? I got some snot-cubes to cool it down for ya,” she hissed. A few people snorted tiredly. Tyler sneezed. It had not been an eventful day for anyone, despite it being the last day of school before winter break. Christmas was no more than a week away, but still there was less cheer in the air than when the previous years math teacher resigned. That year had been a wonderful year of zero math, as that teacher couldn’t haven given less of a shit. Kinda like Ms. Benoit but with a subject that was crucial to graduation. 

“I kinda expected some… I dunno, celebrations, maybe? Today has been royally lame,” sighed a semi-conscious Mikey. Pete was already on full-out black out mode, his top half sprawled across the lunch table, snoring quietly. 

“Dude why don’t we do some dumb shit tonight. The… I dunno, the Snow Ball is still on for tonight,” Spencer groaned tiredly. Everyone stared at him, shocked.

There was a chorus of, “Spencer, what the fuck?!” before he resigned and put his head back down. Even Dallon shook his head.

“Seriously, Dallon’s infecting you with his niceness. When will you be the-“ Ryan chimed in, waiting his turn, unlike someone else.

“Bitch-slapping, trash talking piece of south-side trash I fell for?” 

“BRENDON, SHUT UP!”

***

“Hey, guys,” Gerard sighed, sitting back down at his place, Frank swooping around the table to get to his spot. No one so much as grunted in response. Gerard doubted it was the sleeplessness they had all succumbed to that was making everyone in such an awful mood. The weather had this effect on people. The only thing that drew them all back into conversation was the small grunt Gerard made when he sat down. 

Pete, who everyone thought was asleep, pounced. He sat up, clearing his throat and giving everyone the eyes. 

“Well, if it’s so cold, who’s to say we can’t make our own warmth. C’mon Mikey,” he smirked elbowing Mikey. Dallon cupped his hands to his ears and slammed his face onto the desk completely seriously, not even groaning upon impact. 

“I wouldn’t if I were you. The bathrooms are cold, we tried,” Gerard mumbled, not even making some disgruntled comment. He was too tired, cold, and bitter to care. Moments after Gerard put his head back down, Dallon and Spencer shot up and walked out. Pete’s jaw dropped but nothing came out because… What could he even say?

He spluttered out a few words in French and put his head back down. 

A clap rang out, and every person in the room physically jumped. “Instead of losing weight from temperature therapy,” Lindsey began.

“I’m gonna need therapy after dealing with you shit-heads,” Hayley mumbled, slouching over her book. 

“We should do something, you know? I’m not really one for being a cheerleader, but being festive doesn’t count.” 

“What about a secret Santa?” Meagan suggested, propping her head up on his arm. There was dead silence in the air. As the clock ticked by like a metronome, her eyes begin to close. She decided there was no reason to push further, so she let her eyes close. Just as her dreams began to appear on the big screen in her brain, someone shuffled, dragging her out of the cinema.

“Yeah, okay. That works,” Brendon mumbled from Ryan’s lap. Brendon was taking up half the bench with his long, spindly legs, while his head rested on Ryan’s lap. Ryan was face down on the grimy and cold table, which was no surprise. 

“When?” Ray yawned. The language of teenagers rang out: Silence. Dead fucking silence. He rolled his eyes and put his head down. Most of the table was down, and those who weren’t were asleep sitting up. 

“Last day before break?” Mikey suggested dully, eyes not even opening.

“That’s tomorrow,” Brendon replied as if that was supposed to be anything other than a fact. 

"Fuck it, why not?" Jon sighed, playing with his hair that seriously needed a cut. No one instantly rejected the idea, and that was enough for Meagan.  

“If you have any questions since I’m not sure you guys are even fully conscious, call Lindsey,” Meagan said, grabbing Lindsey’s phone and putting her number in it. Lindsey straight up barked at her, and snatched her phone back. 

“Uh, no way. This was your idea. You do it. I don’t want grumpy teenage boys calling me at three am,” Lindsey growled, paying no attention to all the grumpy teenage boys at the table. 

“I can’t handle them all. Fine, you know what? I’ll take the boys, you take the girls. And Ryan,” Meagan reasoned. Ryan raised his middle finger. Brendon smacked down his hand like a cat pawing at a toy. 

“Fine,” Lindsey said with equal ferocity. Pete wasn’t awake enough to shout cat fight, which he would’ve. 

“So,” Ray recounted. “Tomorrow, call you two for questions or advice. Who has who?” Both Meagan and Lindsey looked him in the eye and shrugged. Ray shrugged back. 

“Okay, well,” Brendon rose like a corpse, and grabbed Ryan’s hat off his head. “Here’s how this is gonna go. Take a piece of paper, write your name and what you want. Has to be cheap because we’re all broke as fuck. Don’t use pen.”

“Does anyone have a pencil?”

“Does anyone have paper?” 

“How are we gonna buy stuff if we’re broke?”

Brendon pursed his lips and put his hands over his face. Ryan snorted from where he was with his head down. 

“Okay so clearly there’s still things to be worked out. Ryan always has paper so if he ever tells you he doesn’t have any he’s lying and he hates you. And I know for a fact that Gerard literally always has pens and pencils cause he’s always doodling, so don’t even try me, Gerard.” Brendon narrowed his eyes at Gerard, who was glaring intently. Meagan, who was directly across from Brendon nodded at him in affirmation, but her eyes suddenly widened. Then, Brendon felt a very hard smack to the back of his head. His head hit the table, and his nose burst into bloody fireworks. Patrick shrieked and fell off his chair, his entire life flashing before his eyes. 

“What the fuck!” Brendon screamed, turning around to face Ryan who was holding up his binder ominously. 

“I told you to tell no one about my paper. That was for you to know and you solely,” he threatened. The entire table was silent in shock, as seeing Ryan perform such as act had a lower possibility than seeing someone eat a cat. 

“Please go to the bathroom,” Hayley said from behind her book. Her eyes being the only thing visible to anyone, yet she still put on a pretty devilish scowl. Brendon shrunk under her gaze and hopped off the bench skittishly. He was almost to the door when Bob piped up. 

“Yeah, and see if you can find Dallon or Spencer. We need them for the secret santa.”

“Careful though, you never know!” Lindsey shouted, sounding sincere. Gerard gave his warning, but no one usually listened to him anyway. 

“I’m sure ” Pete called over his shoulder, sneering like Draco Malfoy. Mikey elbowed him in the gut, which put a smile on most people’s faces. 

Brendon raised the middle finger as he walked out the door.  
***

“FOUND THEM!” Brendon screeched, dragging Spencer and Dallon, who looked chilled to the bone and refreshingly ruffled. Everyone lowered their eyes awkwardly, and Brendon wasn’t above that. Ryan sighed and slapped his hat onto the table and sighed. As the three took their seats, paper was handed to them along with pencils, and Gerard was still scowling over it. 

Last but not least, the three dropped their names in the hat, and it was given a thorough shake. Those who weren’t asleep looked at the bag with worry and mainly copious amounts of boredom. 

“If you get your name, just put it back and draw a new one,” Ryan instructed, handing the hat to the person to his right. One by one, names were drawn and the reactions were off the charts. Some looked a little green, bordering on a tad horrified, while others looked enthralled, and then there was Pete who had the most terrifying look on his face. It was pure evil and malice and Brendon prayed for whoever Pete had. 

“Oh God,” Ray sighed, putting his face in his hands. A few people nodded in agreement, while the remaining few just walked away. …And then there was Pete. He grabbed his backpack, kissed Mikey on the cheek and was gone before anyone could ask. 

No one even wanted to ask.

~

It was comical how soon Meagan regretted volunteering herself for phone duties. To ease the burden and also for the purpose of getting a second opinion, Lindsey sat, scowling, in the the corner of her room. 

“No, it can’t be alive, what the fuck, Spencer,” she said so monotonously, that it made Lindsey wonder just how many people had asked that. Meagan rolled her eyes at the phone and screamed into it. Lindsey jumped a little and burst out laughing as Meagan threw her phone onto her bed. Just as Lindsey’s smirk got too irritating, her own phone rang. Meagan crossed her arms and smirked back at her. 

Not breaking eye contact that may have lit Brendon on fire, had he been in the room, Lindsey answered. 

“Is giving someone a dump an acceptable present?” An easily identifiable voice asked, that voice being Hayley. 

“No, Hayley.” Lindsey sat back in her bean bag as her caller began to recite an essay she probably wrote just for this sole purpose. 

“No, Hayley. No, just-“ Lindsey furrowed her brow and sighed. “J-Just- Hayley, please! Literally, what the fuck, no you can’t. I don’t care what it is, but don’t be mean, okay? If you’re gonna be mean, don’t do it anonymously. Thank you.” She snapped her phone shut and chucked it at Meagan, who jumped out of the way, shrieking with laughter. 

“I can’t fucking believe you,” Lindsey hissed.

~

It was sure that a few kids saw one another at the mall while last minute shopping for secret santa gifts, and with the early closing time, that made everything hell. Still, time went on and soon enough it was lunch time, Friday afternoon. If everyone looked tired on Thursday, on Friday they were corpses disguised at living beings. Disguised horribly, that is. 

“Alright everyone. Shut your eyes and drop the presents in the middle. I hope you wrote names,” Meagan sighed, looking so insanely exhausted. One or two passing students gave the table weird looks, but then again, they got weird looks even when there wasn’t a secret santa going on. 

Brendon shut his eyes and silently prayed for his life. He definitely had not overheard Pete talking to Frank about a gift for him. If Pete had gotten him, that would’ve explained his early departure the previous day, and Brendon was genuinely not ready for any of that. 

“Alright!” Meagan sighed again, sounding like it was paining her to be alive. Brendon’s eyes snapped open. The pile on the table wasn’t as dismal as he expected, which almost put a smile on his face. But the smile that was on Pete’s face hurt his gut and made him put on a more pained grimace than anything. Ryan giggled spitefully. He probably knew, thought Brendon. 

Brendon, being his own biggest fan, noticed his name immediately. It was a tube, and, knowing Pete, it was probably a sex toy of some sort. He took a deep breath as he heard the tear of wrapping paper, and yanked open the top. He was awfully fucking lucky he shut his eyes when he opened it, otherwise he would’ve gotten an eye-full of glitter. 

Frank doubled over in laughter, toppling out of his chair, yet Pete looked just as surprised as Brendon.

“Damn I should’ve though of that! How’d you get it so quickly, Frank?” Pete asked, looking at Frank like he would an idol. Frank waved him off from the ground and returned to choking with laughter. Brendon got up to shake off the glitter, and ended up pouting a table away. Ryan was a good boyfriend, and followed accordingly. He plopped down next to him and shook some of the glitter out of his hair while simultaneously running his finger tips over the picks from within his package.

“What did you get me?” Ryan asked, shaking his box next to his ear.Brendon gave him a confused look and picked a piece of glitter off his own nose.

“How’d you know I got you?” he asked, looking over the note in his glitter bomb tube. Fucking Frank, he thought.

“I’m not an idiot, Brendon,” Ryan held up the shiny case of guitar picks. “Only you know where to get these exact ones. I took you there and fawned over them” Brendon shrugged playfully and looked up from glittery eyelashes. He had glittery everything. He was glittery just then, but he noticed that Ryan was glittery without glitter. His eyes sparkled, his skin glimmered, his voice was like the hum of electricity, sparking here and there. Ryan’s pump of electricity spread from one outlet to the next and Brendon urned for that spark. He leaned in, just barely touching his lips with the glitter on his own. Ryan’s slim fingers brushed the back of his head, threading through his hair, weaving small knots and braids. 

Brendon felt like he was pulsating, his blood evaporated from Ryan’s lightning, his eyes burned out from the light of the sun in front of him. An angel. 

“Angel,” Brendon murmured against his lips. Ryan pressed against him harder, under no breaths could get through, and the cafeteria and their friends and the gifts and the glitter began to fade. In the abyss of space, shining like stars, like the sun, the moon. Beaming down on Earth, glowing like-

“HEY FUCKERS!” Ryan yanked back, turning to face his verbal attacker. “COULD YOU MAYBE NOT? THERE ARE LONELY PEOPLE THIS CHRISTMAS, SO QUIT IT!” Lindsey shouted, full volume. 

“THANKS LINDSEY, I’LL TAKE THAT TO HEART!” Brendon shouted back, not more than two feet from her. 

“OKAY THANKS BREND-“

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Hayley shouted. 

“Oh my God. No way. Did she- did Hayley… Did she just swear?” Brendon whispered in disbelief. Hayley rolled her eyes and went back to her book. Brendon looked to Pete for backup, but he was gone. Poof! 

The attention began to move away from him, so he turned back to Ryan who was retying the bow that had taken Brendon nine hours to tie. He watched his hands slide the ribbon around itself and continue to work on the knot until it was perfect again. 

“There,” Ryan sighed, looking up at Brendon. Brendon smiled at him and reached up to pull him back in, clearly not taking Lindsey’s words to heart. There was a clang from the far end of the cafeteria, which was credited to Pete tripping over a chair. Mikey shuffled past him and took his seat, making nearly an identical grunt to the one Gerard had made. Pete sauntered over and flopped down on the table.

“Bathrooms weren’t as cold as you said, Gerard,” Pete said smugly, as if it was a threat. Even if it wasn’t a threat, with Frank in the mix, it was most definitely a threat. 

Brendon and Ryan made eye contact. Like a countdown to the new year, Brendon counted down on his fingers.

“I CAN CONFIRM!” Spencer shouted up from the other end of the table. Brendon got to one and then-

“LISTEN FUCKERS DO YOU WANT TO HAVE A SEX WAR OR SOMETHING BECAUSE I WILL LITERALLY-“

Brendon got up with Ryan and walked out, Brendon being a good boyfriend too. What was too much for Ryan was too much for Brendon. Glitter followed him in every single step.


End file.
